The Beautiful Stranger
by Twilight Sparkle
Summary: One-Shot! After catching Jacob cheating on her, Bella goes to a club to forget him and there she meets Edward who will change her life. Lemons, B/E.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with the characters. However I do own the plot.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and it's a one-shot, so please be nice.**

* * *

**Story Summary: After catching Jacob cheating on her, Bella goes to a club to forget him and there she meets Edward who will change her life. Lemons, B/E.**

* * *

Why did this happen to me?

The world is full of assholes including my ex Jacob. I caught him cheating on me five hours ago with some girl who I've never seen before.

How could he do this to me?

We met when I was seventeen, I had moved back to Forks to live with my dad. He was twenty-one and already done with high school, and was in the Army so I didn't see him all that much. It was more or less a long distance relationship but I loved him so much that the distance didn't matter to me.

So how could he do this to me?

We had been dating for two years now and I trusted him with my life. I fucking loved him and he goes and breaks my heart.

_(Flash Back) 5 hours ago:_

_I just got home from hanging out with my bestie Jess. We haven't seen each other much because of college and all that good stuff, so we made some time to hang out and have fun. I wanted to get back home early so I could go over to Jacob's house. He was on a leave and I was looking forward to seeing him. I haven't seen him in eight months now._

_I was going to surprise him. He was always pressuring me to have sex with him and I always hesitated, telling him I just wasn't ready yet. We did everything from making out to having oral sex with one another but we never had sex. I was never ready until now. I mean, I'm nineteen and still a virgin and we love each other, so why not give him my virginity?_  
_I got to his house and I saw his car was there. I let myself in with the key he gave me after we had been dating for a few weeks._

_"Jacob! Where are you baby?", I called into the empty house. He must have gone out with his friends, I thought. He didn't know I was coming over, I had told him I would be over tomorrow._

_I went up the stairs to his room and when I approached the door, I heard moans and groans. I thought maybe he was watching porn, I know he loves to watch that shit. I opened the door and looked in and in that moment, I knew everything we had was now gone. They were on his bed and they were both naked. He was groaning as some girl rode him. I stood there, shocked. His eyes grew wide when he saw me in the doorway, watching them._

_"Bella-", he started to say but I cut him off._

_"Don't try to explain. I don't want to hear what you have to say Jacob, it's over, I'm done", I yelled at him._

_I felt the tears running down my face. I turned and left. On the way out of his house, I dropped my key on the floor and slammed the door behind me._

_It's over._

_I have nothing else to say to him._

_(End Flash Back)_

So here I was, laying in my bed crying.

Why was I crying like this? This was his fault, I thought.

So why was I acting like this?

Because I loved and trusted the fucker and he broke my heart. I doubt he was at home crying over me.  
I sat up in my bed and I decided I was going to go out and have some fun for once. Be reckless. I took off my clothes and took a hot shower. Once done, I got dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged my hips and showed off my nice ass, a blue halter top that had very little back and a low dipping front, it showed off my star belly ring. I got it done a year after dating Jacob, he told me it would look good on me and it does. I added my coverses to my outfit. I added some makeup and did my hair, it was straight and went to my shoulders. With one final look in the mirror, I was out the door. I got in my car and just for an hour when I realized I was in downtown Seattle area. After a few more minutes of driving, I saw a club and pulled it. I got out of my car and looked at the club. I moaned at the long line of people waiting to get in. On a huge white banner in big red letters read "Grand Opening" and under that was the club's name "Twilight Eclipse".

This is gonna cost me a pretty penny to get in, I thought. Maybe I could work my magic with the huge, buff guy that was guarding the door.  
I walked up to the guy and smiled.

"Hi", I said, brushing my finger down his chest. I looked at him through my lashes. "Get me in sexy?" I saw him checking me out and I must have been looking hot tonight because he stepped away from the door to let me in, free of charge.

"Have fun hottie", he winked at me.

I blow him a kiss and walked into the club and the place was so amazing. The music was pumping and the strobe lights flashing. The walls were covered in gold velvet and anything not covered in gold was black. The chandeliers were gold and had heart-shaped diamonds hanging off them and, when the lights hit them, they sparkled and reflected rainbows. The tables were black with gold designs on them, the seats were black as well.

This place is so amazing and fancy, I thought.

I made my way through the crowd of people dancing to get to the bar. I signalled to the bartender and she came over. She had long dark hair and glasses that made her look cute instead of nerdy. Her name tag said "Angela".

"What can I get you sweetie?", she asked with a smile.

"An apple martini", I said.

She left to make my drink and was back moments later with my drink. I went to give her some money when she said "It's on the house sweetie".

I smiled and said "Thanks."  
I sat on one of the bar stools and took a sip of my drink. It was yummy. I sipped my drink slowly and then began to take longer sips until I realized my drink was gone. I quickly ordered another one. While sipping my second drink my eyes scanned the dance floor. Across the dance floor my eyes locked on the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. But as quickly as I saw him, he was gone. I blinked and went back to sipping my drink. After I finished my second drink, I had two more and I was starting to feel tipsy. I noticed someone sat down next to me. I looked at him, he had pale blue eyes and blonde hair.

Not my type, I thought. I wonder where the gorgeous creature went.

"Hi, do you want to dance?", he asked.

"No thanks", I said hoping he would take a hint and leave me alone.

"Come on babe, it will be fun and after we can go somewhere and be alone", he winked at me. Gross, I thought. He does not know how to pick women up.

I gave him a look that could freeze ice and he backed off. I sighed and finished my fourth drink and made my way to the dance floor. The D.J. began playing "Taio Cruz - Break Your Heart". I loved that song and since I just had my heart broken it was a perfect fit. I swayed my hips to the song and closed my eyes as I danced.

_Woah Woah _

_Now listen to me baby _

_Before i love and leave you T_

_hey call me heart breaker _

_I don't wanna deceive you I_

_f you fall for me _

_I'm not easy to please _

_I might tear you apart _

_Told you from the start _

_Baby from the start _

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart (x4) _

_There's no point tryna hide it_

_No point tryna evade it _

_I know i got a problem _

_Problem with misbehavin If you fall for me _

_I'm not easy to please _

_I might tear you apart _

_Told you from the start _

_Baby from the start _

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart (x4)_

_And i know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold. I'm the big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone. _

_If you fall for me _

_I'm gonna tear you apart _

_Told you from the start _

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart (x4) _

After the song was over I went back to the bar for another drink. This time I ordered a shot of Tequila with salt and lemon. I licked my hand put the salt on it and licked it off and drank the shot in one go and bit the lemon.

I am so gonna be hangover tomorrow, I thought.

The D.J. began to play "Jason Derulo - In My Head" and I went back out on the dance floor. I could feel the music flowing through my veins. My eyes closed as I danced and nothing else mattered.

_Jason Der lo._  
_Deluga Heights._  
_J. J. J. J. J. R._  
_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gone find it dancing with him. No oh Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

I was so lost in the music and the dancing when two strong, cold hands grabbed my hips from behind and started grinding with me to "In My Head." I didn't fight it, I felt more alive right now then I have in two years. From the second those cold hands grabbed my hips, I felt a spark go through my whole body and I wondered if he felt it too.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, it's all just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

I slowly lifted my hands above my head, still swaying and grinding against the stranger, pushing my hips back into his. Whoever was dancing behind me was amazing and I felt like I was in heaven and I never wanted this to end. I felt the stranger behind me get hard and maybe I should have been freaked out but it only turned me on. The stranger grinded his erection into my backside over and over, igniting a fire in my body I've never experience before, not even Jacob could make me feel like this. It felt like my whole body was burning, all my nerve endings vibrating. I felt myself getting wet and a soft moan came from my mouth and I thought I heard the stranger groan.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

The song ended and I slowly turned around in the starnger's arms and my eyes locked on his golden eyes that were smoldering with desire.

It was him! The god-like creature I saw across the dance floor. He was real, I thought.

I let my eyes run over him: He was tall with bronze hair that looked messy but sexy, golden eyes that could dazzle you with one look, his body was amazing and very well put together and he was pale. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and tight black jeans and his erection was hard and straining against his jeans. His shirt had the top three buttons undone, showing off his sculpted chest and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up at his elbows, showing off his strong, pale toned forearms. And he smelt so good. He was perfect to me.

When my eyes reconnected with his, a crooked smile crossed his face while his eyes stared into mine. Then I saw him checking me out like I did with him and from the way he was looking at me I think he liked what he saw.

"Thanks for the dance", I said.

"My pleasure. I'm Edward Cullen and you?"

"I'm Bella Swan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking my hand and gently kissed the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine from the coldness of his hand and lips.

Why are his hands and lips cold?

"Same here", I replied smiling.

"Do you want to get a drink with me and talk?" he asked.

It was only then I realized we were still standing close to one another in the middle of the dance floor. The music was still pumping but I was so lost in the gorgeous God in front of me and his voice was velvety, I could listen to it all day long and not be tired of hearing him speak.

"Sure!" I said. He took my hand and led us away from the music and the people. We went to a VIP area and I wondered for a second how did we just get into the VIP section? We sat next to each other on these black comfy sofas. A waitress came to us and asked if we wanted anything.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked me.

"Yes, another apple martini."

She left to make our drinks.

"So, tell me what's a gorgeous girl like yourself doing here?" he asked. He thinks I'm gorgeous? Wow no one has ever told me that before, not even my ex.

"Well to make a long story short, I caught my ex today cheating on me with some girl, I guess she was more willing to give it up then I was." I said with a laugh, though there was no humor in it.

"He broke your heart. I could kill him for doing that to you." he said.

I looked at Edward and his eyes were black and his hands were balled into fists. He hated my ex for what he did to me and somehow I find that sweet.

I put my hand over one of his that was still balled into a fist and he looked at me and relaxed his hands. He wrapped his hand around mine. I smiled at him.

Just then the waitress came back with our drinks. She put them on the table and left. Edward handed me mine and I took it.

"It's his loss and if today didn't happen I wouldn't have met you Edward." I said with a blush.

He smiled. "Very true." I took a long sip of my drink. I saw his drink was still on the table, untouched.  
Maybe he doesn't drink?

"Do you drink?" I asked.

"Yes I drink." he said, looking amused by some private joke.

I leaned close to him and asked him in a whisper "What do you like to drink?"

I was flirting with him. He leaned close to me so there was no space between us and said "Blood."

I looked at him with surprise because I was not expecting an answer like that.

"Haha very funny. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, love." I just laughed thinking maybe he had alot to drink like me. I finished my drink and I was starting to feel drunk. I leaned back into the sofa and my eyes closed as I thought of the day I had. I was glad it happened otherwise I wouldn't have met this God sitting next to me.

"Are you okay? Have you had alot to drink?" he asked with concern in his voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I got lost in his eyes, they were gold again and they dazzled me.  
"I lost count but I do believe I am drunk," I said with a laugh. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"That's understandable. You have been through alot today." He was softly stroking my hand and it felt good. His cold hand felt good on my hot skin.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I was curious why this God was sitting here with me and not with some beautiful girl. Plus I wasn't looking for trouble if he was with someone.

"No. I broke up with her a long time ago. We weren't meant to be."

"Ohh," was all I said. I wasn't sure what to say. I was happy he wasn't with anyone. I wanted him to be mine.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 19."

"Really? You look older."

"Nope, not even twenty-one and here I am in this club and drinking! I must be looking hot tonight." I said laughing.

"I agree, you are looking hot tonight. All the guys were staring at you on the dance floor." I was surprised that he knew that. Was he watching me dance?

"How did you know that?"

"Because, like the other guys, I was watching you myself."

For some reason that didn't freak me out or anything.

I smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 109." he said.

I sat up straight. "What! That can't be! No one lives that long!"

"It's true. And I'm still alive."

I looked at him and his face was all serious and I got the feeling he was telling me the truth. But how could he be that old but look so young?

"What are you a vampire or something?"

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear "Yes I am a vampire."

I jumped a little when he said that and he leaned back to watch my face. My heart began to pound.  
"Haha you got me again! Have you been drinking alot tonight?"

I was trying to act calm and cool. But for some reason he was telling me the truth again, I just knew it. And if he was a vampire then it didn't matter to me.

"I'm being serious, Bella."

"Okay." was all I said.

"Are you sacred?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'm only scared of losing you."

I really meant that. I know we just met but I felt like he was the one for me. There would never be anyone else now.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm yours."

I felt all warm and fuzzy when he said that. This must be what real love feels like.

Suddenly I wanted him to kiss me. I looked at his lips and they looked so kissable. I brought my eyes back to his and I licked my lips and I saw his eyes darken to black again. I think he wanted to kiss me as well. I felt like my heart was gonna explode from excitement at the way he was looking at me. His eyes went to my bare throat, where my pulse was beating wildly. He leaned close to me and for a second, I thought he was gonna bite me but he didn't, instead he placed his cold lips to my beating pulse and kissed me there. When I felt his tounge lick me there, I grabbed his hair and let out a moan.  
This feels good, I thought. But I also wanted his tounge in other places and it must be the alcohol that way making me feel reckless because I was never like this, especially with a stranger.

He pulled away from me and his eyes searched mine. And then his lips brushed over mine, I opened my lips a little to tempt him and he ran his tounge over my lower lip, seeking entrance to my mouth and I gave it. His tounge danced with mine and it was heaven to me. After what seemed like forever of kissing, I had to pull away to breathe. I leaned back against the sofa, trying to catch my breath.  
That was the most amazing kiss of my life!

"Do you want to come home with me, love?" he asked in a voice dripping with lust.

"Yes." I said without even thinking it over.

I want him and he wants me and nothing else mattered at that point.

He helped me up and took my hand in his and led us from the club. We walked to the parking lot and came to a silver volvo and he opened the door for me and I got in. He was in the car in no time. He smiled at me and linked my fingers with his. I smiled at him. In no time we were at his place only because he drives so fast and when I asked him about it on the way here he replied "I hate driving slow."

When we got to his place, I noticed that we were in the upper class apartment buildings in downtown Seattle. I realized then he must have money to live here. He pulled into his parking space that said "Edward Cullen" on the sign. He got out and came around to help me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me to the elevator. He pushed the button and in no time, I heard the bell ding and the door opened. We stepped in and he pushed a button and the door closed. He pushed me up against the wall and placed his cold lips on my neck and began to suck. I grabbed his hair and moaned. He began rocking his body against mine and I could feel how hard he was for me. Just as I was feeling like I was about to come, the elevator ding and the door opened. Edward pulled away from me and I let out a moan of frustration and Edward chuckled and said "Soon love."

I had been so close!

We stepped out of the elevator and I saw we were on the top floor of the pent house and it looked so big. But I didn't have a chance to look around his place beacuse he was taking me to his bedroom. It was dark in his bedroom, the only light coming in was from the moon through the window. We undressed each other slowly and I ran my eyes over his body. He was very well put together, his body was just amazing. He was definitely bigger then Jacob and I wonder how all that was gonna fit in me but I was more then willing to try!

I reached down and rubbed my thumb over the head of his cock and his hips moved towards me as he groaned. I took him in my hand and began to stroke his cock up and down slowly. I stared at him while doing it and his eyes were hooded with desire. I dropped to my knees to take him in my mouth. I licked the tip of him, tasting him on my tounge and he tasted like heaven, I moaned. He groaned, his eyes watching my mouth on his cock. His fingers grabbed my hair as I took him in my mouth and began to suck up and down on his hard cock.

"Fuck yes, Bella! Just like that baby." he moaned while gently thrusting into my mouth.

I wanted to keep going so I could make him come with my mouth and taste him some more but he stopped me and pulled me up to him. His mouth began attacking mine, his tounge thrusted into my mouth and I moaned. I pulled away to breathe and he picked me up and placed me on his bed. He lay on top of me and his lips went to my neck to kiss and suck the skin there. I moaned and ran my hands up and down his back, lightly digging my nails into the skin there.

"Edward..."

His lips find mine again and his hands started to caress my breasts and my back arched, letting him know I wanted more. He pulled away and bent down and caught a tightened nipple between his lips. He licked at it, sucked it into his mouth while his hand played with my other nipple. His mouth left my one nipple and went to the other one to lick and suck on it.

"Edward!"

My pussy was aching with need and I began to grind against him to create some friction. His lips went back up to my neck and his finger went to my clit, right where I needed him the most. He rubbed my clit in small circles, teasing me.

"Edward." I moaned, grabbing at the sheets with my hands.

"Shit, you are so fucking wet for me."

He rubbed my clit harder and found my entrance and pushed one finger in me. He moved it in and out while playing with my clit. His lips placed kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"Oh God, Edward!" I moaned.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella." he groaned in my ear. "So fucking tight and wet." He rubbed my clit faster and kept thrusting his finger in and out of me.

"Edward!" I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

I lay there panting, trying to catch my breath. I saw Edward bring his finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Hmm, you taste so good, Bella." he groaned.

I blushed and he gave me a quick, hard kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"Yes."

The back of his hand brushed my cheek. "You are so beatiful, Bella."

And with one careful movement, he slowly eased his cock into my pussy and his eyes met mine. He continued to push himself inside me, inch by inch until he completely filled me. There was pain, because of how big he was, but Edward was there taking his time and waiting for me to tell him that he could keep going which I did once I get use to him being inside me and once the pain faded into pleasure. His cock slid in and out of my pussy slowly and it was driving me crazy. I wanted him to go faster and harder.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so fucking good." he groand. "So wet and tight."

"Faster Edward." I begged, panting.

Immediately he quickened his thrusts and I moaned his name. We rocked together, his huge cock filling me completely with each of his thrusts, hitting all my sweet spots and making me moan over and over.

"Oh God, yes." I moaned. "Just like that."

The second the words left my lips, my orgasm took of my body, waves over pleasure went through my body. My pussy rhythmically contracted around Edward's cock, begging him to come with me. Moments later, I felt his cold release shoot into me as he came and the coldness of it surprised me, I gasped. He collapsed on the bed next to me. We lay cuddling next to each other for awhile.

"Bella, there are no words to describe how amazing that was." he said while stroking my hair.

I smiled. "I feel the same way Edward. That was so amazing and i'm glad it was with you."

"I agree love. I don't want you to ever leave."

I blushed. "You're stuck with me forever, Edward."

"Forever sounds good, love."

"I love you." I whispered.

"You are my life now." he said.

Then his teeth sank into my throat and the fire began. Just before I began to scream from the pain, I realized he was definitely telling me the truth about being a vampire and then the world went black.


End file.
